Talk:Genesis/@comment-24424219-20150824014202
I'd like to get some feedback on a deck I have planned once G-set 4 comes out. I have the skills listed so you guys don't have to go searching around the wiki and such ^^ : G Genesis Deck G0: 171x Leather Warning, Leyding (Starter; 1: Put this unit into your soul, give Vanguard “VC 1/turn: When a card not named “Leather Warning, Leyding” is put into the drop zone from the soul, Call to RC.”) 4x Dreaming Dragon (Stand; GB 1: (Put on top of your deck) At the end of the turn, you may pay the cost. If you do, shuffle your drop zone into your deck, then draw one if cards returned = 10+)4x Heal (Generic) 4x Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical; RC: (Move to soul) Give a unit +3000) 4x Regalia of Foredom, Lot Angel (Draw; When placed on GC, SC 1) G1: 13 4x Goddess of Decline, Hel (G PG) 3x Mythic Beast, Skoll (Strider) 4x Mythic Beast, Hati RC GB 1: +1k for each card SB’d) 2x Witch of Frogs, Melissa (AUTO: (CB 1) When this unit is SB’d, you may pay the cost. If you do, call to RG) G2: 12 4x Insatiable Devourer, Gleipnir (Amber Clone, SC 3. Then, if card is put into drop zone from the soul, draw one) 4x Mythic Serpent, Jormungand (RC GB 1: When a card is SB’d, this unit gains +1000) 4x Twilight Regalia, Hesperis (AUTO: When she's SB'd, give your Vanguard the skill: "AUTO : When this unit's attack hits a Vanguard, choose one of your opponent's Rearguards and retire) G3: 8 1x Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu (VC LB 4: (SB 9) When this unit attacks a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw two and stand up to two Genesis Rearguards; VC 1/turn: During the battle this unit is attacked, when a Genesis Guardian is put into the drop zone, move it to the soul; Lord) 3x Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna (VC LB 4: (SB 3) If a G1 or greater is revealed on Drive check, you may pay the cost. If you do, put revealed card into the drop zone and perform additional check; VC: (SB 3) Give Fortuna +5000; Lord) 4x Mythic Beast, Fenrir (VC GB 2: (SB 3) When this unit attacks the Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, +1 Critical and Glory skill; VC: On Stride, SC 3 and give Vanguard the skill “VC 1/turn (CB 1] When a card is put into the drop zone from the soul, you may pay the cost to call to RG.”) G4: 8 4x Great Angel, Doom Brace (VC 1/turn: (SB 3) Choose up to two RG and give +5000. Then, if you have two or less cards in your soul, SC 3) 2x Goddess of the Skies, Dione (VC: (SB 3) When this unit’s attack hits the Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, Look at 3 cards from the top of your deck, put one in your hand and the rest in your soul) 2x Destruction Deity Beast, Vanargand (VC GB 2: (SB 6 and Persona Flip) When this unit attacks a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, it gets “VC: At the beginning of your drive step, look at four cards from the top of your deck, search for up to four cards from among them, put them on top of your deck in any order, and put the rest of the cards on the bottom of your deck in any order” until end of turn) Edit: Took out Grappa for Hesperis Edit2: Removed the generic crit for two more copies of Lot Angel